


Pay It Back

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Klaroline, LMAO, Romance, Smut, alternative universe, an orgasm, caroline finally gets what she deserves, klaus and caroline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Recovering from a break up, Caroline finds herself drawn to Klaus and finally able to explore her attraction.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Pay It Back

Caroline was sitting on the left of the couch in the college lounge, chewing on her nail as her friends flitted around her with solo cups in their hands. Katherine was goading Stefan into downing the disgusting concoction of three varying alcohols with no cohesive flavour while her twin Elena expressed her concerns over her boyfriend ingesting it. Bonnie had challenged Damon to a game of pool, which had escalated into a game of wills with Matt calling the shots of who would  _ down _ a shot.

She knew she should be celebrating her freedom from that lying sack of… She sighed and pulled her hand down into her lap, replacing the nail between her teeth with her own solo cup of vodka and coke.

It had been an enjoyable moment to see Tyler attempting to worm his way into their get together, daring to request bringing the girl he had cheated on her with. Unlike previous moments that had aggravated her insecurities within the group, this time she proved to be at least above  _ Tyler _ in their hierarchy of friendship. She had overheard the boys discussing it, had opted to hide by the vending machines to listen in, and Damon had the  _ audacity _ to consider allowing it. She knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. Damon liked drama more than any moral principle.

Out of all of them, however, Klaus was the strongest opposing voice she had heard. That was the real surprise for her. While Matt was throwing around ‘well’s and ‘uh’s and Stefan diplomatically reasoned the implications of allowing him to join, Klaus cut in with an ‘absolutely not’. It was a firm and final decision from the Brit. Caroline had never  _ really _ conversed with him past the names and the majors, the simple stuff, so to hear him make the call with no chance for rebuttal, it gnawed at her heart.

Klaus had slumped onto the spot next to her before she noticed his reappearance in the lounge. “Not having fun, love?” he asked innocently, though nothing was  _ quite _ so innocent with the way his tongue rolled against the roof of his mouth. She wondered if it sounded that way to anyone else because she couldn’t hear a single syllable from him without bracing herself. Whenever she had caught him in conversations with others, she would ache to hear more of his low and tempting voice.

“Guess I’m not done wallowing,” she muttered, her words bouncing gently in the cup before she sipped.

She spotted him nodding thoughtfully from the corner of her eye. That was something she appreciated about him. If he engaged in conversation with one of the others, she would find herself endeared with his careful approach but then blown away by his easy cutting remarks. She had spent a good year trying to keep up with Damon’s dick-ish comments but Klaus could take him down so nicely.

“Trust me, sweetheart, that prat will be the one wallowing sooner or later,” his reply came in a mumble as he sealed his lips around the beer bottle in his hand.

_ Love.  _

_ Sweetheart. _

She had, at first, scoffed at the frequently peppered pet names, citing her boyfriend’s jealousy to dissuade him, but he persisted in the usage. Now, she was falling easily into the simple address. It was entirely possible he didn’t even see her  _ that _ way. Tyler was her first boyfriend and some days, even that felt like a miracle; he dismissed her as the bitchy former head cheerleader before they ended up taking the same Politics class.

Klaus leaned forward, his elbows planted against his knees. With one loose hand swinging with the bottle, his other hand rested under his chin. His eyes roamed the room and he placed an index finger to his lips.

Why did he look so attractive doing  _ nothing _ ? She was always so conscious of how she carried herself, but  _ he _ could probably roll out of bed with his sandy curls all disheveled and still look attractive! Caroline could imagine licking that finger of his as she aims for his puckered mouth—

She quickly caught herself, suppressing those dirty thoughts and clearing her throat. She was horny, okay, but she was SO not going there.

“Alright?” he questioned, shooting a glance her way. A groan was urging its way through her but she coughed away the vocalisation.

“Yup,” Caroline mused and nodded quickly. She slumped back against the hard, pink cushions with the revelation that she had nearly let herself run wild with her imagination.

But as her stress began to build, relief eventually washed through her that all her worries were now void. She had spent all that time punishing herself for even looking at Klaus for too long while Tyler was out screwing someone behind her back.

They fell back into silence, his lips twitching in acknowledgement of her reply. She didn’t really get why their conversations were so limited. They saw each other all the time but never had a moment alone like this. Yes, she was partly to blame for the lack of interaction, but it occurred to her that maybe it was the right time to change that.

“You guys have a projector in your room, right?” shot out of her mouth without a moment’s notice. Stefan had droned on about the specifications of it and they all feigned interest in knowing just how ‘latest’ the piece of technology was.

Klaus lifted his head, soon resting against the arm of the couch. He presented her with a teasing grin and remarked, “Did Stefan not brag enough?”

Though her lips twitched in an effort to smile, she swallowed and pressed on, “Can we go watch a movie...now?”

He appeared to process her words, blinking rapidly before stumbling through, “U-uh—”

Caroline attempted to explain, “It’s just… I’m not really... _ vibing _ with this night.” When his face presented no recognition, she grimaced and shook her head. “We don’t have to.”

“No!” his abrupt opposition shook her and he soon chuckled, that relaxed confidence present. “Of course we can go and watch a film.”

She could only share a smile and eye contact for half a second before forcing herself up. Tossing her solo cup into the nearest trash can, she suggested, “We should probably let the others know.”

Klaus pushed himself off the couch and replied casually, “What’s the fun in that?”

Caroline pursed her lips, glancing between him and their friends. Damon was taking issue with Matt’s game ruling and the twins had pulled Bonnie into a full blown discussion over who had the greatest knowledge of noughties pop bands.

Before she could argue, Klaus reasoned with a few steps her way, “You know as well as I do, love, that if we so much as mention that projector, the party’s going to end up in our room.”

She scoffed quietly, but embraced the smile that took over; there was a little satisfaction in thinking he wanted to have her alone as much as she did.

It was a short walk to his dorm room, but she felt her heart pound with every step. She questioned her own decision to suggest the film. In the moments before she asked, she felt compelled to get him away from the others so she could just  _ relax _ .

Yet, as she settled onto the space of his bed that he had cleared for her, she was anything but relaxed. Her eyes were scanning every inch of Klaus’ side of the room. Unlike Stefan, whose area was decked out in movie merchandise, typical of  _ every _ film major, Klaus’ area was a little more reserved. His sheets were a basic grey and no photos or posters were hanging up on the wall beside his bed.

“You know it wouldn’t hurt to add some fairy lights here,” she hummed out, letting her back press against the cold, brick wall. She was avoiding a stare as he moved back and forth in front of the bed.

Klaus chuckled and passed her a glance after switching on the projector. “Fairy lights aren’t really my thing.”

“What is your  _ thing _ ?” she asked cautiously, bunching her hands in her lap.

He stood up, slowly pacing across the room to press play on his laptop (they had gone with Shaun of the Dead from Stefan’s collection) before presenting her with a toothy grin. “Curious?”

“A little.”

Her words had sounded meek but her eyes trailed along the bed to meet his frame as he came next to her. One corner of his lips pushed up in amusement. He settled back, his shoulder inches from hers.

Klaus pulled his knees up into his chest and ruminated on the question. He then adjusted in his position —she flinched at the touch of his arm— before pulling out a necklace from under his shirt. It was a black, wolf tooth hanging off a beaded chain. He leaned towards her, tugging the ornament in her direction. Caroline bit her lip and before she could get much of an eye for it, he pushed down one side of his henley to reveal a tattoo of birds dispersing from a feather. It was a stunning piece of art.

“Birds and wolves?” she asked dumbly.

He looked down, a bashful smile spreading onto his face and forcing his dimples to display. “Animals,” he gave a simple answer at first but returned to a settled position, back against the wall with his legs outstretched, before explaining. “They’re not as complicated as people.”

“What about me?” Caroline cleared her throat immediately. Her question had been reflexive, something that she would have reserved for her thoughts if she wasn’t so caught up in the conversation. When he turned his head and raised an eyebrow, she asked further, “Am I complicated?”

Her lashes fluttered as his eyes drew up and down her face, lingering on her lips. “The most complicated of all,” he muttered and began to focus on the film’s opening.

Caroline swallowed silently, taking in his side profile as she registered his answer. On paper, it seemed like an insult, but he delivered it in such earnest, his gaze on her softening with each syllable. All she could do was follow his lead and watch the projection.

It was about halfway through the film when she began to fidget; sitting up against a brick wall wasn’t the most comfortable position. Her fingers outstretched on the cotton sheets and as they settled, she felt the touch of a warm hand. It wasn’t until that hand flexed that she realised what was happening.

Caroline swiftly pulled her hand back, holding it close to the outside of her thigh with the fabric of her skirt creasing. It scared her. The tingling, the fluttering in her stomach was too much. Was it just a mistake? A simple straying of their fingers that danced in the wrong space at the wrong time?

“Thank you,” struggled out of her throat. She blushed at the blank expression written across his face. “Tyler tried to hijack the night and you were the only one who actually said no to it.”

“Well that’s because Tyler Lockwood is a buffoon,” Klaus didn’t hesitate to reply.

Caroline accepted the laugh that rumbled within. Still, she was nervous as she focused on her hands. “You didn’t have to. It’s not like we ever really...hung out before this.”

“Perhaps I wanted to.”

That caught her attention and she was biting her lip before he even thought to expand.

“Because we  _ never really hung out before this _ ,” he repeated her words with a toothy grin, his head rolling against the painted, white bricks.

Caroline mirrored his head turn, a smile tickling her lips. He had a way with words that ran through her like an electrical current. Something possessed her in that moment. She launched herself at him, her mouth practically consuming his.

It was when he forced her back, pulling his lips from hers, that rejection hit her like a ton of bricks. He looked at her with the most unreadable of expressions, his lips parted and stained pink.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed and ducked her head under her hands. “I’m so sorry. I just thought—” her laugh was breathless as she fumbled on, “I don’t know—”

Klaus cut her off, his words escaping with a heavy breath, “Caroline.”

Her mouth became dry and she couldn’t even think to move from her place. She debated whether staying still would make her invisible. “I…”

As if the universe had thought she hadn’t suffered enough, she watched him edge closer and closer, her body unable to react. His eyes were dark and laid heavily on her mouth. He seemed to pause when the distance was at its most dangerous and she ached in anticipation.

Finally closing the gap, his lips brushed carefully against hers. Her eyes fell shut and she accepted the slow pacing he had set.

“I was hoping to do it first,” he muttered firmly against her lips, the tips of his fingers grazing the edge of her hairline.

“I,” she spoke between kisses, her breath catching every second, “can...be a...little...impatient.”

He left a rough kiss to her lips and stared at her as he declared, “That’s why I like you.”

Her heart fluttered at that and she took her chance to consume him again, her arms snaking their way around his neck. He sucked on her bottom lip as his fingers curled around her blonde locks. She shivered into the kiss, letting her mind take her away as one of her hands fell against the collar of his henley. It had been so long since she had been in a situation like this and she had forgotten how exhilarating it could be.

Caroline whimpered sweetly as his tongue requested entrance past her lips and she granted it with ease. Her fingers brushed over every ripple in his shirt until they found the edge of his jeans. She palmed against his crotch tentatively, her next actions spurred on by his groan. She fiddled with the buckle of his belt in frustration, her lips refusing to part from his. She could feel him smirk against her as he proceeded to provide aid, gently moving her hand aside to undo his belt.

Klaus was an  _ unholy _ kisser and he knew it. It was both a shock and a relief; all the scenarios she had repressed were  _ absolutely _ under good judgement. Her teeth grazed along his bottom lip and she took her chance in slipping her hand under his waistband. Her heat pulsed as she felt him already hard under his boxers.

Caroline stroked him lightly at first and his throat hummed in appreciation. She took that as encouragement to continue and wrapped her hand around him firmly. Her lips struggled to part from his as he captured them each time, but she soon had the upper hand, kissing along his neck as she continued her ministrations.

Klaus’ head fell heavy against the brick wall and he sighed. She pulled his cock from under his clothing and carefully brushed the tip with her thumb before positioning herself in front of him. His eyes lowered onto her, darkening significantly as she glanced up.

Caroline was nervous but wanting; she wanted to make him feel good, make him feel like any prior imaginations of his were as correct as hers. She rested onto her knees and leant down, testing him as she ran her fingers along his member. Her tongue poked out between her lips. She glanced up. He was challenging her with a crooked smile, but she could see the cracks of his confidence she held him.

With her eyes locked on his, she took him into her mouth and let her enjoyment out in a soft hum.

  
  


“Sweetheart,” he grunted, and it was  _ divine _ .

Caroline shivered as she watched his face attempt to maintain some semblance of composure. She began to lower her head, consuming as much of him as she could. She didn’t want to be so eager, she wanted him to feel everything she had to give.

“Fuck, you’re so good…”

With her tongue swirling, she began to move her grip on his cock up and down. She felt Klaus’ calloused hand grasp at her curls as he groaned. Any insecurity in her ability was dispelled when he cursed with every movement. She gently squeezed as her pace quickened and when she managed to glance at him, his head was back and his eyes were closed. She nearly choked in the smirk playing on her lips.

It was only a few moments more until he released her hair. Caroline felt her breath catch and worry spread across her face as she searched for his reaction. He was viewing her with heavy lids, a sight that she could have easily studied for hours, and took hold of her chin. She followed the tug of his arms around her as he guided her back against the thick pillows.

Caroline held her breath, watching him remove his henley to reveal his body in all its glory. She then watched him smirk at her as she licked her lips absentmindedly. He removed the rest of his clothing and met her lips again with his own, running his tongue across her bottom lip.

Klaus left her feeling cold as he peppered kisses down the side of her neck, nipping and sucking on one particular spot. She moaned softly and helped him to remove her t-shirt. He placed his hands along her hips, thumbing her skin with care. His eyes roamed over every inch of her body and she was left feeling more self-conscious than any other moment in her life.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he muttered into the kisses he placed along her abdomen.

Caroline blinked rapidly, her smile cautious in return. He dragged his tongue over her breasts and she arched her back as he unclipped her bra. When he tossed the pink, lacy thing aside, she watched him curiously. He seemed to have no intention of taking her yet, his lips delighting in the creamy texture of her body.

Klaus curled his fingers under the waistband of her skirt and panties, swiftly pulling them down her legs and tossing them atop the rest of their clothing. He kissed along the dip above her thighs and she held her breath once more. She suddenly tensed when he trailed his lips up the inside of her thighs and he paused.

They exchanged heated stares. Though she chewed her lip, he lifted a brow in amusement and glanced down as he hooked his arms around her legs.

It finally hit her and she stuttered, “Oh y-you’re—”

“Do you not—?”

“I mean…” her words fell into a hush and her cheeks went red. “No one’s ever really...uh...you know.”

She could only cringe at her inexperienced approach. Tyler was her first and he was fine, she thought, but she didn’t really have anything to weigh it up against. She had always given because that was what he wanted, but she had  _ never _ received. 

His voice was warm and assuring, “Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Caroline breathed without considering, immediately flushing deeper.

Klaus took one more look at her expression before he focused on her lower half. He left a wet kiss on her innermost thigh and she shivered. Caroline could feel his smirk as he pressed another tender kiss. He then let his tongue run along her slit and she sucked in a breath.

With his fingers pressing into her taut skin, he flicked her clit in quick succession before sucking. He looked up at her, eyes filled with lust and determination. It only turned her on more to see him so dedicated to her pleasure. She swallowed hard at the sensation of his tongue at her entrance, her lids so heavy as they shut.

“Oh...my…” she gasped softly, barely able to keep her focus on the ceiling as her head fell back. She was starting to feel insulted, honestly. All those times she had gone down on Tyler and he repaid her with nothing of the sort.  _ Holy shit _ , she had been missing out.

Klaus grazed her clit with his teeth and she whimpered, finally letting her inner desires take over as she ran her fingers through his hair. She grasped tightly as he began to lap his tongue against her. He was attentive, humming into every contact of his tongue against her sensitive core.

Caroline couldn’t think straight with every rough stroke and wet kiss. Her fingers curled around the sheets underneath her body. She gasped out reflexively, “Right there!”

Her back arched desperately against the mattress and his muscles tensed around her legs. Every time before was nothing in comparison to this. He increased his pace, the crude sound of his mouth indulging in her pussy making her shudder in pleasure.

Her final gasp was fraught with a loud moan that she muffled with her palm against her lips. Her orgasm was prolonged as he held her in closer, his tongue swirling along her throbbing clit. When she finally went limp against the sheets, her fingers falling from his hair, he lifted his head.

She did her best to compose herself but could barely formulate a single word. She allowed her lazy smile to do the talking and those damn dimples of his were on full show. He lurched over her and she gladly welcomed him into another kiss.

“Do…” she began to mutter, straining to keep focused between kisses, “you...have a...condom?”

“Mhm,” was his muffled response against her lips. She wondered how many there had been before her as he reached for the drawer beside the bed, not once breaking contact from her. She locked her arms around his neck and he ripped open the packaging. His tongue swiped the corner of her mouth before he rolled it onto his member and held his hands against her hips once more.

Caroline reached for his cock, amused by the way he twitched at her touch, and lined it up against her entrance. Klaus left a chaste kiss on her jawline, his eyes searching her for confirmation. With fluttering lashes, she nodded quickly.

His eyes burned as he pushed into her, her breath hitching. She gasped softly, encouraging him with another kiss. His tongue poked through his lips and she sucked on it cautiously, energised by his appreciative groan.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his midsection as he rocked into her, every whimper that escaped her more intense than the last. Before she could even consider helping herself out, his fingers were teasing her clit.

He broke the kiss, intently watching her expression. “You make me so weak, love,” he grunted and she shivered at the very thought. Had anyone ever made her feel this sexy? Not that she could recall. And not Tyler  _ certainly _ . She groaned, dismissing the thought of her ex and setting her focus back on the man who was so dedicated to her pleasure.

Caroline did her best to aid the movements, gyrating her hips against his as he rolled into her. The springs of the bed were absolutely  _ not _ shy in their squeaking, but they didn’t care. She sobbed in pleasure as his fingers rubbed her clit firmly. She clenched around him, lost in every motion that they shared.

“Fuck, Caroline,” he exclaimed as he came hard, his muscles tensing and his body shuddering inward. Her moan encouraged him as he rode out the wave, his thumb brushing up against her clit determinedly. He silenced her reflexive cry with a firm kiss that left her dazed.

Caroline swallowed her pleasure as Klaus pulled away, her arms refusing to let him leave her immediate grasp. He brushed his lips against her cheek and she glanced away as her face dusted with pink.

“Maybe we should hang out more often,” Klaus suggested breathlessly, his sweaty body flushed against hers.

Her giggle was involuntary and she closed her eyes. “Maybe we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED**
> 
> **I'm having major writer's block on my other stories and I swear the next Psychedelic Kicks chapter is coming soon...but I hope this very fluffy, very smutty drabble will tide you over!**


End file.
